Legends 2
"Breach of Faith!" is the title to the second issue of the ''Legends'' comic book limited series by DC Comics. It was written by Len Wein and co-plotted by John Ostrander. It was illustrated by John Byrne with Karl Kesel as the inker. Coloring was by Tom Ziuko and lettering by Steve Haynie. The story was edited by Mike Gold. This issue shipped with a December, 1986 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. Synopsis WHIZ-TV reporters converge on the scene in Fawcett City, where the villain known as Macro-Man met a grisly death due to the actions of Captain Marvel. G. Gordon Godfrey is present and takes advantage of the opportunity to proselytize his anti-hero rhetoric. Meanwhile in Pittsburgh, the Justice League of America (along with Firestorm and Cosmic Boy) continue to fight Brimstone. Martian Manhunter, in an uncharacteristic display of irresponsibility, flies directly towards Brimstone. Brimstone easily smacks the Martian away. Elongated man catches the Manhunter in his arms, and begins questioning J'onn's judgment. In Gotham City, Batman and Robin fight a group of thieves inside of a newly opened shopping mall. Despite the fact that they successfully stop the criminals, the crowd turns against them. Police arrive and attempt to quell the riot, but the throng is too strong. They disable Batman, overturn the Batmobile and severely injure Robin. A similar type of mania begins to affect people in Chicago, Illinois. The Windy City's newest super-hero, the Blue Beetle, attempts to apprehend a group of drug dealers, when local citizens begin turning against him. In Los Angeles, Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, saves a Pan-World jet from crashing into LAX. Upon landing the craft safely however, he is shocked to find crowds of people rushing towards him with a wild mania in their eyes. He pushes them away with his power ring and flies off. In Washington, D.C., Superman visits the White House for a private conference with the President. Both men are concerned over the recent rash of riots that have been erupting across the country. In order to maintain any semblance of public safety, President Reagan issues an emergency executive order – an immediate cease and desist of all super-powered activity. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue includes a flashback to events from ''Legends'' #1. * This is the first appearance of Blue Beetle since ''Crisis on Infinite Earths * The marquee on the movie theatre next to Brimstone's right foot reads "Brother Power the Geek: The Movie". Brother Power is a DC Comics character who is basically a store mannequin brought to life. * The Martian Manhunter is vulnerable to fire, which makes his brazen attack against Brimstone extremely uncharacteristic of him. * Captain Marvel appears as Billy Batson only in this issue. * Ronald Reagan, George H.W. Bush, George Schultz and Caspar Weinberger were all actual members of the U.S. presidential administration in 1986. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *